Talk:Ronald Raymond (New Earth)
Flight speed Technically, if he can fly to the moon, he can reach escape velocity (~25,000 mph), so being able to reach speeds "in excess of 600 mph" -- not so impressive. Roygbiv666 23:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I should learn to keep reading: In fact a vehicle can leave the Earth's gravity at any speed. At higher altitude, the local escape velocity is lower. But at the instant the propulsion stops, the vehicle can only escape if its speed is greater than or equal to the local escape velocity at that position. At sufficiently high altitude this speed can approach 0. yeah Roygbiv666 23:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Is Firestorm's flying actually a matter of propulsion? I wonder this about a lot of heroes. I think of it more like extreme floating. You never see, like, Superman having an ADD moment and then accidentally falling because he forgot to go forwards. And most of them seem to be able to just stand in the air steadily, without the shakiness that would come with being kept up by constantly having to propel themselves slightly forward. I guess Iron Man does that, but that's a suit, not a manual power. I figure if you could fly, you could probably just float straight up until you started asphyxiating. I wonder how often writers actually think about these things. I like to dream of some sort of magical gigantic manual in Dan DiDio's office that contains a complete authoritative record of all of these things, but... I probably shouldn't eat chocolate right before bed. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it has to be some form of propulsion in that a force acts on the body and propels it forward, not necessarily that something is shooting out of their feet. Floating is just being lighter than air, so that would only act straight up. When I think about it (sadly), I would imagine that they generate some kind of field around themselves that can be adjusted for floating and flying, sort of like moving things with magnets. :::Yeah, a decent physics class could benefit some of these writers. When Superman catches someone who fell off a 20-storey building a couple feet above ground, they should liquify as his arms slice them to pieces. There was also some issue of the new JLA where ... someone was going to crash into Red Arrow until someone shut off the artificial gravity, which for some reason negated their forward momentum. Yeah ... Newton died for nothing. :::Roygbiv666 03:55, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the field thing is usually a pretty popular explanation. I need to dig up my old hardcover copy of 'Physics of Superheroes', the guy who wrote that seemed to know what he was talking about. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I've probably cited this site before, but it's interesting nonetheless. :Roygbiv666 21:13, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Real Name As revealed in , Ronnie was born Ronald Rockwell. He and his father entered the witness protection program, changing their surname to Raymond. I personally don't think that we should move this page to "Ronald Rockwell (New Earth)", for SEO purposes. Our other options are leaving the page with its current name, or "Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond)". I'd be fine with either. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:01, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :I'm willing to ignore the real name convention for SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:06, July 8, 2018 (UTC)